


Moment of Peace

by TineyMichaelson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TineyMichaelson/pseuds/TineyMichaelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has his phone, but does he have the courage to make the call?</p>
<p>Drabble set after 5x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately as 5x11 ended, and be warned: it does contain mild spoilers for the ending of the episode.
> 
> Not edited or proof-read, all mistakes are my own. However, I will blame them on emotions if they're there.

The silence in the house was deafening. Mickey sat on the couch in the living room – _his_ living room. Not the Gallaghers’, his – and stared at his phone. He felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu sweeping over him. Ian was gone, this time not with Yevgeny but with Monica, which is almost worse. He had tried calling about 200 times in the past three days, unsurprisingly with no answer.

He picked the phone up to call again but put it back down.

Picked it up. Tossed it back down.

Up. Down.

Finally, he took a deep breath, picked it up and called.

He hoped this would be it. This time Ian would answer. That he’d hear Ian’s voice and the thoughts of loss and betrayal and hurt would all leave his mind. Instead he got the mechanical voice telling him to leave his message at the tone.

“Alright Ian.” He sighed, feeling his hands shake. “This is the second- no, this is third fuckin’ time you’ve run off. Maybe the first was my fault. Maybe the second time too but… there it is. Three times and I don’t fuckin’ know what to do anymore. I did everything for you and… apparently it’s not working.” He took a deep, shaky breath, scrubbing his free hand over his face. “So if you wanna keep running… I ain’t gonna chase you no more.”  He pressed his fingers into his eyes and tried to ignore how defeated he sounded. He had to get through this. He had to say this. “So if you ever come back… just fuckin’ forget it, okay? Maybe I’ll be around and maybe I won’t. I can’t-” He cut himself off and paused for a minute, hoping that Ian would suddenly be on the line. Tell him he was coming back. Tell him he was sorry. No such luck.

“Bye Gallagher.” He breathed into the phone and hung up abruptly. The phone fell to the couch beside him and he pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes as hard as he could stand. He tried to ignore the way his breathing hitched in his throat, but in the silence of the house it was the only noise he could hear.

Growing up in this hell hole of a house, all Mickey wanted was a fucking moment of peace. Now, he'd kill to have someone beside him.


End file.
